dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar and Bleach vs DBZ
Currently on haitus, will be continued after V's end. this is a 3 way crossover by SS11. Even if you have no knowledge of eithier of the other 2 series, it won't matter. Both series will be explained as the story progresses. This will also start at certain points in the timeline of each show. This was done to lessen the amount of backstory and to see what may happen if the crossover was to alter the series in any way. To undertand this crossover, you will just need to know the history of DBZ until the Android Saga. Timeline: DBZ: 1 year after Future Trunk's Warning Avatar: When Zuko was the Blue Spirit Bleach: The Arrancar Invasion A Dangerous Wish Part 1 Goku and Vegeta have gathered the Dragonballs.Ever since Trunks warning, they have been training. Now was time test their skills. Goku placed them on the ground in a circle. The orbs started to glow. The sky became dark and cloudy. 7 lightning bots hit each of the dragon balls. Shenron then appeared and said "What is your wish?" Vegeta said "Send us to another dimension, so we can test our fighting skills." Shenron said "I can't promise you'll both be sent to the same dimension" Vegeta said "Good. Now I don't have to spend a year with a low class fool like Kakorot" Goku said "I don't care where we're sent as long as we can improve our skills while there." Shenron said "Then your wish shall be granted" A orange, blue, and brown beam surrounded Goku and he vanished. A black and white beam surrounded Vegeta and he too vanished. Goku reappeared in front of a group of red armored soldiers with red helmets. They saw him right away. They than pointed their fists at him. From there fist emerged beams of fire. Goku flied up to avoid the fire. He said "Whoa, was that fire? I better not underestimate these guys. Soilders, I mean no harm I am just to fight the strongest fighter of this world. Where is he?" The apparant admiral said "Well the strongest warrior is the avatar, who you are clearly here to help. Why else would a fellow airbender be here. It appears that 2 of your kind survived the attack that started this war." Goku said "I am telling the truth. I am from another universe. I was sent here by a dragon, and who is the avatar?" The admiral said "Never heard of the avatar? Maybe you are from another world. Well the Avatar is a dangerous threat to the Fire Nation. He wants to stop us from winning the 100 year war. He is now my prisoner" Goku said "He seems impressive, can I fight him?" Then 2 men came from the buiding trying to escape. One was wearing a blue mask, and one had a arrow on his head. The soldiers pointed their fist at them. Admiral Zhoa said " Don't kill the Avatar, he'll just be reborn again" The blue masked on then pulled out his swords and put them arround the arrow headed boy's neck and they back away slowly. Once outside the gate, the blue masked one is hit by an arrow, knocking him out and revealing that he has a large scar around his eye. The arrow boy caused a dust storm and they escape. Goku followed them. The scarred on soon awakened. The arrow kid said "Do you think that if we met 100 years ago, we culd of be friends?" Scarred one said "No" and shot fire at the boy. But the arrow kid escaped by flying away on his glider. Goku landed next to the scarred kid and said "Now I confused. Why go through all the trouble of saving him, just to attack him later?" Scarred one said "Capturing him is the only way to regain my honor. I can't let Zhoa get him first. That boy is the Avatar. I am Prince Zuko. I can't return to the Fire Nation until I capture him." Goku said "A prince with no honor, sounds like Vegeta, But you can't just burn a kid. I will have to stop you." Zuko said "You must have a death wish." He then pulled out his swords and ran at Goku. Goku went Super Saiyan and blocked each strike with his finger. Goku than jumped in the air and kicked Zuko in the face. Goku landed behind Zuko Aand fired a Kamehameha, which Zuko dodged. Zuko whispered "A lightning bender? My sister must of sent you." Zuko than shot fire at Goku. Goku dodged and said "You'll have to do better than that to beat me" Zuko tha sat the whole ground on fire. He hid in the smoke and sdliced through the trees, causing them to fall Goku. This temporarily knocked Goku out. Zuko stood over where he thought Goku was. It was hard th tell when he was buried under burned up trees. He stabbed the spot and said "No one stands in the way of my honor." He than removed his sword and left.